Printers and scanners are widely used in offices, educational institution, homes, libraries, etc. The printer (or scanner) is configured to receive a job request including a document for printing, and so forth. Many times, the document includes one or more references. The references are usually provided in the document for providing better understanding and clarity about the content of the document. The readers of the document may use those references for retrieving more information about the content of the document.
In present scenario, the user prints the document that includes the references. And if the user needs more or useful information about any of the mentioned references, then the user may manually search for additional information based on references on the Internet using any computing device such as, a computer, a laptop, a smart phone, and so forth. If required, the user may purchase the article or a referred content corresponding to the reference, download the article (or the referred content), and may take a print out of the same for further reading. The user has to manually browse for the references in the printed document and then search for their related referred content on the Internet. This is time consuming, and may require extra effort of the user when the document includes multiple references.
Hence, in light above discussion, there arises a need for methods and systems for processing references mentioned in the document in an easy and time efficient manner.